


At Her Grave

by Hieiko



Series: Tranquil Intensity [3]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei stands at his love's grave, and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community anime100's challenge: grave, ultimatum, whisper.

Hiei had never imagined that this was possible, for her to meet death ahead of him. She had been powerful, more powerful than even him.

So it came as a shock when she had fallen. Worse yet, she had been protecting him when it happened. And by then he had been too weak to even lift a finger against her killer. Hiei had given himself an ultimatum, and in two days he'd found the bastard and ripped him to pieces.

Standing now at Mukuro's grave, he could still hear her whisper at that last moment, "I love you."


End file.
